


Even armored we hardly touch each other

by phalangine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Charity Auctions, Dress Up, M/M, a bit of spock/uhura and hikaru/ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: Jim breaks the news to the crew in typical Jim fashion. He walks onto the bridge and announces, loudly: "Starfleet is hosting a gala, everybody, and we get to be the main attraction."





	Even armored we hardly touch each other

**Author's Note:**

> title from a poem by muriel rukeyser (pls don't ask which one i didn't write it down but i know it's hers)

Jim breaks the news to the crew in typical Jim fashion. He walks onto the bridge and announces, loudly: "Starfleet is hosting a gala, everybody, and we get to be the main attraction."

Chekov freezes, as does Sulu. Scotty, who came up to discuss something about beaming with Chekov, gets a knowing grin.

Uhura groans. "Already? I thought we had a few more years."

Next to her, Spock shakes his head, lips turning down at the corners.

That, more than anything, tells Leonard he ought to be worried. If Commander Constipation is actually emoting, things are capital b Bad.

"A few more years before what?" Leonard asks.

Jim beams at him. "Charity auction, Bones. We go to a gala, the Admiralty praises their donors, and people get to purchase dates with us. The proceeds go to wounded 'Fleet veterans, so they always have us go all out."

Leonard doesn't want to ask, but he knows he has to. "And by 'all out', you mean...?"

"Suits, Bones," Jim says brightly. "We get to dress up."

"On our dime," Uhura adds pointedly.

Jim shrugs. "It's not like we can't afford it."

The two of them go on like that for a while, but Leonard doesn't pay attention. He's too busy fighting off the wave of nausea that's coiling in his gut.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Jim loves black tie events. He didn't think he would, but after the first captains' dinner, he found he didn't mind them. They're not overly difficult, and he likes seeing everyone done up in their finest.

He's backstage at the gala, waiting patiently for the others to show up, when he overhears two of the guests talking as they pass by the doorway.

"Did you see that man earlier?" one asks breathily. "The Starfleet one?"

"They're all Starfleet," the other says blandly. Then, more excitedly, "And yeah, I saw him. You don't miss a man dressed like that!"

They move on after that, but the warm feeling in Jim's gut remains. It's as nice to be looked at as it is to look at these things. He's done up in full black tie getup: black bow tie, black three-piece suit, white button down, shiny black oxfords. He looks damn good, and he knows it. He knows that must be true for his crew as well  

He can't wait to see the others, especially Bones. His friend had looked miserable when it was announced, and he's been downright unfriendly when anyone asks him what he's going to wear. Jim is envisioning Bones showing up in something depressing like the suit he wore to his wedding. It's probably going to be a bit worn, and Bones will be self-conscious, which Jim intends to enjoy while he can. Bones rarely gives a damn about his appearance beyond keeping himself clean. He wasn't even bothered by the Academy reds they had to wear, just shrugged and said at least they weren't too tight.

Uhura is the first to arrive, Spock just steps behind her. She looks incredible, decked out in a fitted black gown and impossible to miss red heels.

"Couldn't escape the uniform for one night?" Jim asks, unable to resist poking fun.

Uhura rolls her eyes. "You're supposed to compliment a lady when she dresses up, you ingrate."

"My apologies," Jim says as he makes a half bow. "You look exquisite, Miss Uhura."

"That's better."

Spock catches up, then, and Jim runs a critical eye over his first officer. Spock has gone the traditional route just like Jim with a sharp bow tie, traditionally cut suit, and patent leather shoes. He looks distinctly uncomfortable, though.

"Jim, have you seen Dr. McCoy?" he asks.

Jim resists the urge to sigh. "Hello to you, too, Spock. I'm doing great, thanks. Yeah, it is a nice suit. You're looking good yourself."

"Yes, hello, Captain. I am more concerned about the doctor at the moment-"

"It's nothing," Uhura interrupts. "I saw Leonard a few minutes ago, and he was fine. Just a little, um, delayed."

Jim doesn't trust that, but it was made very clear to him that once the _Enterprise_ 's officers arrived behind the curtain, they weren't to leave. He could probably slip out and rescue Bones without getting caught, sure. He's curious to see what has Uhura and Spock so out of sorts. Bones will get here eventually, though, and Jim won't have to risk Pike's ire.

Chekov arrives next. The kid cleans up nice, Jim notes proudly. Chekov is the first not to go full black tie. He's got a black suit on and a white dress shirt, but he's gone without any kind of tie. It makes him look older than he is. When Jim gives the kid a smile, though, the head duck and crooked smile he gets in return are pure Chekov.

After him, it's Scotty, then Sulu, then Jaylah. Scotty's run wild, just like Jim had figured, arriving in a bright blue suit that's impossible to miss even in the low light. Sulu, on the other hand, matches Jim and Spock. Only he looks a little rumpled- Ben's doing, Jim would guess. Sulu flushes when Uhura whistles at him, and Jim feels himself smile. Jaylah stomps in dressed in a black gown with a slit that runs nearly all the way up her thigh. She glares at the room in general before announcing, "Montgomery Scotty, this is not fun!"

All they need to wait for after Jaylah are Bones and Chapel. Chapel wasn't going to join in originally, but Uhura hadn't been happy about being one of two women up there. So now Medical is sending two of its officers. M'benga, to no one's surprise, managed to resist Bones' attempts at bargaining his way out of the auction.

"It's a good thing Medical isn't this slow in the field," Sulu observes wryly when it's quarter of and there's still no sign of Bones or Christine.

"You saw Bones earlier, right?" Jim asks Spock and Uhura.

Both nod.

"He was with Christine," Uhura elaborates. "They're both in the building."

"It's not like Bones to be late," Jim says. He clenches his fists to keep from fiddling with his bow tie.

Finally, ten minutes later, the door opens and Bones and Chapel rush inside. Bones still has his long coat on, Jim notices in amusement, as does Chapel.

"Animals," Bones pants as the two shrug out of their coats. "Those aren't people. They're shaved apes."

Chapel nods vigorously. Her low-cut blue dress slips a little farther down her chest as she does, the slinky fabric shining like her lip gloss. She rolls her eyes and shimmies it back up, but not before Bones notices and pointedly looks away.

"Let me take your coat," he says, cheeks pinking.

Jim waits impatiently for his friend to put the coats away and turn around. From the back, he can tell the suit isn't black tie- it's too light, a deep blue instead of black- and when Bones finally does turn around, Jim almost doesn't recognize his friend. Bones' suit is impeccable, not worn at all, and expertly tailored. He looks broader than Jim thought, his waist trimmer, his legs longer and thicker.

Clearing his throat, Jim turns to Chapel. "Christine, you look radiant."

She rolls her eyes but lets him kiss her hand. "I'd say we all cleaned up well," she says warmly. "Even you, Jim. No ripped shirt or scratches on you."

"Now hold on just a minute-"

"She's right."

Jim's mouth snaps shut as he turns toward Bones. His friend shrugs. "You do clean up well. Your bow tie is crooked, though." With that, he steps up close and reaches for Jim's throat. Jim catches the scent of Bones' cologne, something he remembers as being expensive but not smelling nearly as good as it does right now. It's all Jim can do not to lean in. Bones fiddles with Jim's bow tie for a long minute before he steps back and nods, pleased with his efforts.

"Um, thanks," Jim rasps.

Bones nods sharply. Then he's turning and pulling Scotty into a one-armed hug. "Look at you!" he says with a chuckle. "All dressed up and not a high heel in sight."

Scotty protests, but he's blushing hard, which only makes Bones laugh harder.

"Sorry we're late," Chapel says, jerking Jim out of the daze he fell into when he first saw Bones.

Jim shakes his head. "It's fine. You've got five minutes before things get started, and the auction itself won't begin for a while."

Chapel tilts her head. "You know, Leonard really is in his element here. He's always such a grump, I'd almost forgotten he was raised for these sorts of things. I only asked for his help picking out a dress because I wanted a man's input. What I got was quite a bit more than that." Her lips quirk into a smile. "We were late in part because he kept veering off whenever he saw someone looking uncomfortable. He can be quite the charmer when he sets his mind to it."

Watching Bones make Uhura of all people smile and look away, as if she might be blushing, Jim doesn't doubt it. This is a new side to Bones for Jim, and he isn't sure he's comfortable with it.

 

**_xx_ **

 

The auction can't start until everyone gets thanked, which takes nearly an hour and a half. There are speeches, long and short, and by the time it's finally almost time for their part, Jim is feeling fidgety. He was enjoying this earlier, but now it's just making him itch. He hadn't thought they would be sitting back here for so long.

Beside him, Bones swats one of Jim's hands away from his neck. "Stop fiddling," he orders. "You're the captain. You set the tone. Right now, you look good. Don't ruin it."

"But, Bones-"

"Shut up," Uhura hisses from his other side. I'm trying to figure out what dialect that Orion is speaking in."

"Like you don't know," Jim mumbles.

Uhura shoots him a poisonous look, and he lifts his hands in surrender. Pacified, she looks back at the monitor showing the latest- and hopefully final- donor giving his speech. It's been going on for what feels like years.

Finally, the guy finishes and gets clapped back to his seat. Pike takes his place at the mic and, with a smile that isn't at all forced, says, "And now, it's time for our main event: the auction. The crew of the _Enterprise_ is as impressive as the ship herself, and I expect you to reflect that- and your charitable spirits- in your bids. Now, it's only appropriate that we begin at the top with the Captain. So everyone give a warm welcome to Captain James T. Kirk."

"Dinnae fuck this up, Captain!" Scotty shouts cheerfully, which makes Jim rolls his eyes as he makes his way to the stage. As if he could fuck up something as simple as standing tall and looking pretty.

Pike meets him halfway across the stage with a smile and a handshake. "Don't even think about starting anything," he grits through his smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir," Jim replies, turning his head just enough to mask the movement of his lip.

Pike pulls back and leads Jim back to the podium. "Besides being captain at such a young age, Jim here is known for intelligence and friendliness. He would make a wonderful companion for an event like this or a quiet evening. We'll start the bidding at one hundred credits. Anyone willing to go for that?"

A sea of hands and equivalent appendages shoot up. Something tight in Jim's chest relaxes as his price shoots up rapidly, easily reaching one thousand, then five thousand, and ten thousand credits.

"Twenty-two thousand credits!" Pike says at the end. "Thank you to the Kzinti ambassador. You can sit over there," Pike continues, softer now, motioning Jim toward a line of chairs at the opposite end of the stage.

Jim, never one to miss an opportunity, gives the ambassador a friendly wave as he crosses the stage, which the ambassador returns.

"And now, our next officer: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura!"

Uhura comes out and quickly fetches a hefty sum of seventeen thousand credits. She takes the seat next to Jim with a quiet sigh. She didn't get bought by anyone nearly as fun as Jim did, just some loaded Andorian.

Next comes Spock, who splits the difference between Uhura and Jim. Then Scotty, who only brings in twelve thousand but is obviously delighted to have been chosen by some hotshot alien engineer. Sulu follows him and rakes in twenty thousand. After that come Chapel, who gets fourteen thousand, and Chekov, who goes for thirteen thousand.

Jaylah, to no one's surprise, comes out with her hackles up and, after surveying the crowd for a moment, points to a well-dressed human woman. "That one," she tells Pike loudly. "I want the woman in the pink dress. Yes, you. You can bid on me. The rest of you? No arguing." The woman looks visibly taken aback but gamely bids five thousand credits. No one counteroffers, so Jaylah happily walks to the free seat at the end and plops down.

That leaves only one person. Jim watches, invested despite himself, as Bones walks onto the stage. The man downright saunters, taking his time and letting his body move fluidly as he makes his way to meet Pike. Jim's Bones doesn't saunter. He wouldn't know how even if he didn't have a stick up his ass. And he definitely doesn't flash a crowd of strangers the night's most friendly, winning smile.

"On top of being Starfleet's genius surgeon and medical researcher, Leonard here is our Southern gentleman. Born and raised in Georgia, you won't find any rough edges on this man. He's as refined as they come, but don't let that fool you. He'll be just as comfortable at a dive bar as he will at your grandmother's wedding. So, how about we start the bidding at one hundred credits?"

Everyone's arms shoot up. A few even raise multiple arms. Tentacles. Whatever.

Jim can't blame them. Hell, he feels his own shoulder twitch as Pike asks who's interested. The well-dressed, approachable man standing under the lights is a stranger, and one Jim is dying to pick apart.

Is this Bones' natural state? Or is it the illusion?

The bidding quickly gets intense, quickly matching and surpassing everyone else- Jim included. It doesn't stop until they get to thirty-one thousand credits, at which point, one of the remaining two bidders gracefully bows out. That leaves only the Vidiian, who nods sharply at Bones.

Jim finds himself feeling let down as Bones takes his seat next to Jaylah. Of course the Vidiian wants him, but only for Bones' brain. This Bones is so different from the brilliant doctor Jim works with, though. It's a shame that Bones won't be dressing up again and will only be joining his date to poke around dead bodies or to brainstorm potential cures for the Phage. As if Bones hasn't probably already been doing that. It seems like the sort of thing the 'Fleet would have him working on.

Pike closes the auction with some last minute brown nosing and a reminder for the winners to arrange a time and date with their dates.

The Vidiian makes her way directly to Bones. Jim doesn't have any time to think about that, though, because the Kzinti who bought Jim is rushing up to meet him.

"Captain Kirk," he rumbles. "It is a pleasure to meet a man with a record as honorable as yours."

Jim pastes on a smile and pulls out his PADD.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Jim and Bones are sharing a room at the hotel while they're here on leave. It's what they usually do, and after having his view of Bones shaken, Jim is glad for the routine.

When Bones gets back, Jim is already dressed for bed in an undershirt and boxers. He's brushing his teeth when he hears the door open and shut and heavy footsteps followed by the creak of a mattress.

Jim spits, rinses his mouth, and runs a hand through his hair before he emerges. When he does, Bones is still lying facedown on the bed. Jim walks over to the bed and, after a moment of contemplation, brings his hand down hard in a not-so-friendly ass slap. Bones just grunts and hauls himself farther up the bed.

Jim folds his arms and shakes his head. "You've been keeping secrets, Doctor."

"Th' fuck you talkin' 'bou'?" Bones mumbles into his pillow.

"That suit," Jim accuses. "I've never seen you wear it before."

Letting out a heavy breath, Bones wriggles until he's lying on his back. "I bought it for Jo," he says after a moment. "She's got recitals and parents events, and I figured, maybe I'd be able to see one. If I did, if Starfleet let me see my little girl show off some, I thought I should be dressed right. No 'Fleet blues. No shit I only wear because I can't be bothered to buy different."

Damn if that isn't the most Bones thing Jim has ever heard.

"You're a good dad. You know that?"

Bones snorts. "I'm an awful father, but I was a worse husband, I guess."

"I know you call her whenever you can," Jim says softly. He uncrossed his arms and sits at the foot of the bed just a little ways down from Bones' feet. "Take it from someone who didn't have a dad. I would've lived for a call from mine. Even just one."

Something nudges Jim's leg. When he looks down, he recognizes Bones' foot.

"I wish I could get you one, kid," Bones replies, voice equally soft.

Jim smiles sadly. "I know you would, Bones. You're a good man."

"So are you, you know. You may be more reckless than I'd like, but you're always there for your crew. I can't think of a man I'd rather see as my captain." Throbbed creaks as Bones sits up and scoots down the bed. "Not enough people tell you that."

Jim shrugs. "I'm not that great. Not yet."

"Yeah, you're still a pig-headed son of a bitch," Bones says wryly. He's looking to rile Jim, just a little, and Jim happily falls into the pattern.

This man here is his Bones. He knows this man, knows the bags under his eyes and the premature wrinkles.

He doesn't worry about tugging on this Bones' leg. He knows to expect Bones to retaliate despite the suit. The two of them tussle until the man next door bangs on the wall and tells them to knock it off. Bones is panting lightly, and he gives Jim a half-smile as he flops to the side.

"Time to go to sleep, Captain," he says, nudging Jim with his elbow. "Go on. Get."

Jim huffs but gamely hauls himself over to his own bed where he collapses. "Yes, Doctor. Whatever you say, Doctor."

"Shut up, Jim."

 

**_xx_ **

 

The next morning, Jim wakes before Bones. He shuffles tiredly into the bathroom, takes care of everything pressing, then slips into the shower. It's a proper shower, with water and soap and everything, and Jim spends longer under the spray than is strictly necessary. It feels good to wash with water, and when he finally convinces himself to leave, Jim is feeling relaxed and ready to take on the day.

That doesn't last long.

Back in the main room, Bones is sitting up in bed, tapping at his PADD. He must have fallen asleep in his suit, because he's still wearing his pants, waistcoat, and dress shirt. They're all rumpled, just like his hair. There are red lines all over his face, probably from falling asleep with his face on his arm.

That's typical off-duty Bones, though. He used to fall asleep fully dressed after shifts at the clinic back at the Academy. At least this time he managed to get both shoes off.

What isn't typical Bones, what immediately catches Jim's eye and won't let go, is his pants. Specifically, the fact that they're unbuttoned, unzipped, and hanging open, his belt lying equally undone as if to underscore the point. His white 'Fleet issue briefs are just... there, the embroidered waistband impossible to mistake.

Jim clears his throat, and Bones looks up from his PADD. He really does look like a mess.

"Feeling a little informal today, Doctor?" Jim asks, looking pointedly at Bones' open pants.

Bros furrowing, Bones looks down and stares at himself for a long moment. "Ah," he says after a bit. "My pants."

Jim snorts, mentally pushing aside the rising hysteria over the fact that Bones isn't doing jack about the pants. "Well observed."

"You're out of the bathroom, so I guess I'll go in," Bones mumbles. With that, he gets unsteadily to his feet. Jim automatically steps closer to steady him, and for a wonder, Bones doesn't shrug him off.

"You okay?" Jim asks. This isn't like Bones at all.

"Just tired, Captain." Bones gives him a genuine, if strained, smile. "I was up all night working on something."

"The Phage?" Jim guesses.

Bones shakes his head. "Only tangentially. I'll tell you more about it in a bit."

Jim nods and steps back, allowing Bones to pass him to get to the bathroom. A moment later, he hears the sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor and a relieved, "Oh, Lordy."

That's when the fist in Jim's chest finally unclenches.

Damn Southerner, he thinks fondly as he drops his towel and grabs his clothes from his bag.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Things get a little uncomfortable after the auction. Jim can't shake the memory of Bones dressed up. He never took much notice of Bones' body before. He was vaguely aware that Bones is in shape, but it hadn't really sunk in until the auction. Now that Jim has noticed, he can't stop noticing.

They're on leave, so instead of the fitted 'Fleet uniform, Bones goes about his day dressed in worn jeans and a t-shirt. The low rise of his pants draws Jim's eyes ever lower. Or to the curve of Bones' ass. It's a generous curve. The sort of curve Jim would love to fit his hands to... Bones' shirts are almost uniformly black- Bones is "too busy" to care about fashion, yet they all fit him perfectly. Jim can't help but notice the way the sleeves end just above the swell of Bones's biceps. The way the fabric pulls taut over Bones' shoulders. The way the hem rides up when Bones stretches, letting a slash of skin peek out.

Ignoring his newfound appreciation of Bones quickly proves impossible, so Jim moves onto plan b. Fuck until he can't be bothered to think about it.

This goes well at first. There's no end to the willing humans and aliens around Starfleet, and Jim dives in enthusiastically. Then he makes a mistake. He's a little tipsy, and it isn't until he's buried in the guy's ass that Jim realizes how much he resembles Bones. Same light skin, same dark hair. Same broad shoulders. Wrong eyes, though- this guy has blue. Wrong torso, too. This guy's chest is as smooth as Jim, while Bones' chest has a light layer of dark curls. Sometimes Jim can see them poking out above the neck of Bones' shirts.

This man- Jim really ought to try to remember his name- doesn't have Bones' attitude either. He's sweet and only a little pushy. Bones would be all demands in bed, telling Jim exactly what to do and how to do it, and Jim knows, just knows, that if it were Bones' bed he were lying on, he would have come a hell of a lot harder. Especially if Bones had been wearing that suit he wore to the auction. Jim can't stop thinking about the damn thing.

He's caught himself daydreaming about stealing it and just... doing something with it. He's not sure what he'd do, or why he'd want it, but he knows he might die if he has to see Bones dressed up like that again.

Jim's fingers itch to touch, and Bones looks perfect for touching. He's growing his beard out while he's planetside. The sight of the dark stubble is doing things to Jim. He's dying to touch it, to feel it between his legs.

Bones, of course, knows none of this. He wears nothing but faded boxers around the hotel room. Lets Jaylah take him shopping and comes back, red faced, dressed in a pair of tight jeans.

"She pointed out that I might as well put myself out there," Bones says lightly when Jim carefully asks about the change. He makes a face. "I'm not sure I like them. And they're bad for testicular-"

"Okay, okay!" Jim says, cutting off that line of thought before it can go anywhere he doesn't want to follow. "You've already got progeny, though," he finds himself saying a moment later. "And they do look good."

Bones' forehead wrinkles. "You're sure?"

Jim rubs his hands over his face. "Yes, Bones. I'm sure. Now will you help me with this crossword clue? I'm sure the answer is zygomatic, but that doesn't fit."

 

**_xx_ **

 

Jim's "date" with the Kzinti goes better than he would have hoped. They go to a gym and spend four hours wrestling and fighting and generally just competing to see who's stronger. It's friendly competition, and Jim is pleased to see his date is having as good a time as he is.

They part on good terms, and Jim is in a good mood when he returns to the hotel room intending to spend the rest of the afternoon taking a nap.

Instead, when he opens the door, he finds Bones in the middle of what Jim named "boning down" back at the Academy. Gone are the jeans and t-shirts. In their place is Bones' Ole Miss sweatsuit. Bones' bed has been pushed up against the wall and all the blankets piled at one end. The man himself has accessorized today with one sock and one shoe- not on the same foot- and a stack of books Jim can practically see disintegrating.

"Bacteriophage has, at least nominally, been cured," Bones says before Jim can speak. "But it turns out that isn't the only issue affecting Vidiians. There seems to be a similar, if nonlethal, infection traveling through them. Its symptoms are actually quite similar to human fibromyalgia, though the cause of this seems to be pathological rather than neurological."

"Have you even gone on that date yet?" Jim asks.

Bones shakes his head, clearly distracted. "My 'date' provided me with data to sort through first."

Jim winces. "Please don't tell me you really want to be discussing disease on your date."

"It's my life's work, Jim," Bones tells a new book. "Not this infection in particular, mind, but the battle itself. It's nice to have a conversation with someone who shares my interests."

Jim hops onto his bed and turns to face Bones. "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"I'm not. Mutual understanding is the basis for any human relationship."

"So does that mean you and I have one?"

Normally, Bones would scoff and make a pithy comment before stalking away. Boning down Bones, though, just says, "Of course."

"What is it?" Jim asks, curious to see whether Bones will have an answer.

"Taking care, most likely," Bones answers distractedly as he flips through a book. "You like protecting people, but you do a poor job of taking care of yourself. It's in my nature to look after the difficult ones, which you are. In return, I'm secure in the knowledge that I have the James T. Kirk behind me. That isn't nothing."

Jim blinks, thrown. He hadn't realized Bones thought that much of him.

"Of course I think highly of you," Bones says, nose still buried in his book. "You're an exceptional captain, despite your general air of 'I don't know my ass from my elbow'."

"Gee, thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel loved."

"You're one of my only friends, Jim. You mean the world to me. Now, either shut up or get out. I have work to do, and you're distracting me."

"Sorry, Bones."

"What did I just say?"

Jim smiles and quickly crawls under the covers.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Ten days of boning down later, Bones emerges. He's got dark circles under his eyes, and he reeks like nothing Jim has ever smelled.

"Shower," he orders, hiding his nose in his shirt and pointing to the bathroom. "Now."

"But I have to-"

"Shower."

"Fine," Bones hisses. He's back to his usual prissy ways, Jim notes in relief. As much as he enjoys the absent-minded honesty of Bones when he's boning down, he always worries he won't get his Bones back.

Judging from the loud, "Oh, good God!" Bones lets out in the bathroom and the gagging that follows it, Jim gets the feeling his friend is back.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Two days after that, Bones goes on his date. Jim knows this because he's there to bear witness to the transformation. Bones goes from sleep-mussed and squinting to dressed smartly and freshly shaven. His immaculately pressed black suit is new to Jim- and to Bones, from the way he fusses with it, trying to get to fit comfortably.

Jim watches openly, fascinated by the way Bones' sharp "Fuck!"s turn into milder "Lord above"s as he slips into his suit. No waistcoat this time, Jim notes a little sadly. Instead, Bones skips right from the pants to the jacket and tie, which he ties swiftly and without using the mirror.

Jim raises his brows, surprised again by Bones' ease. "You're good at that," he says aloud.

Bones casts him a sidelong glance before bending to retrieve his shoes. "My grandma had me practice when I was a boy," he explains as he sits down on his bed. "Any time I saw her, she'd have a tie in her bag and I'd have to tie it for her." He shakes his head. "Lord, the number of times I had to stand in the doorway, trying to get the dimples just right, so she would get her cranky behind inside..."

That sounds like something Bones would do. Jim went to him for extra help with his first aid training, and Bones drilled him like any good Starfleet professor. Over and over again, barking at Jim the whole time, until Jim could respond perfectly even with Bones growling and throwing things at him- some of which made contact and didn't get treated until the exercise finished. Bones was always softer, then, his words apologetic and his cheeks pink.

Little does he know, Jim didn't get flustered because of what Bones was saying so much as the way he was saying it. That "little" crush of Jim's was only just taking root back then.

Done with his shoes, Bones gets to his feet.

He looks good. Really good. But Bones doesn't look like he sees it. Jim watches him check himself in the bathroom mirror, where Bones deftly parts and smooths his hair, not lingering even a moment before he comes back into the main room and grabs his jacket.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back," he says as he shrugs into it. "No need to wait up."

There is every need to wait up, but Jim doesn't say that. Instead, he waits until Bones is opening the door before he calls his friend's name.

Bones pauses, twisting to look at Jim over his shoulder.

Jim smiles at him. "You look good, man."

"Course I do," Bones says haughtily, straightening his jacket, but the smile he gives Jim is the one Jim knows means Bones is genuinely happy. "Have a good day, Jim."

"Will do, Bones."

With that, Bones nods and walks out, leaving Jim alone in the suddenly too-big hotel room.

 

**_xx_ **

 

In Jim's defense, he doesn't mean to crash Bones' date. Bones didn't tell him where it was going to be, so how could he? Jim just went for a walk and, purely coincidentally, nearly tripped over Bones and the Vidiian in one of the nearby food courts.

Bones recognizes him first. "Jim? What are you doing here?"

The Vidiian cocks her head before she nods and says, "Captain Kirk. Have you come to see your doctor's work? I must say, it is very impressive for someone of such a young species."

Jim tries to say he doesn't mean to be there. He really does. He even tries just walking away, but the Vidiian grabs his arm and tugs him down beside it.

"You should look!" she says cheerfully. "The idea of treating symptomatically is not new to us, nor is pulsating antimicrobial drugs, but see how elegantly your doctor combines the two..."

Bones rolls his eyes, unusually accepting of Jim's presence. "My captain isn't much for medicine, I'm afraid."

The Vidiian shakes her head. "Medicine is what separates us from lower species, Captain," she says, tone somber. "We do not have to accept the odds nature hands us. We can fight!"

"That we can," Bones agrees. "We will find a better solution in time, I'm sure, but for now, I suspect this will combat the worst of the condition."

Jim has seen Bones do miracles before- hell, the fact that Jim is alive is proof that Leonard McCoy is a force to be reckoned with- and he's seen the gratitude his CMO's endeavors have reaped. Somehow, that doesn't prepare him for the sight of tears pouring down the Vidiian's face.

"We faced extinction for so long, we never thought that to live in unending anguish would be little better," she whispers. "Our children will play once more because of you, Leonard McCoy. We will not forget this."

Bones shakes his head. "I'm a doctor. This is what I swore an oath to do." He reaches forward tentatively to lay his hand over the Vidiian's. "I pray you do forget me, my friend. Forget everything about this chapter of your history."

The Vidiian nods, a rush of tears pouring down her face, and claps her free hand over Bones'.

This, Jim thinks, would be a great time to make his escape. He gently scoots down the bench seat, putting distance between him and the grateful alien.

Bones notices the minute Jim starts, but he doesn't call him out, just quirks a brow and watches Jim's tentative extraction.

His exit isn't entirely clean, however. Jim is finally standing up when the Vidiian turns toward him. "You must be a great man for Dr. McCoy to hold you in such esteem, Captain Kirk. I do not believe this will be the last I see of you."

Jim swallows hard. "I wish you and your kind the best," he says after a moment. "And if you have need to contact McCoy again," he adds, putting a hand on Bones' shoulder, "know that the _Enterprise_ will answer your call."

He gives Bones' shoulder a squeeze, then he leaves. He hears the Vidiian and Bones' voices for a time but can't make out their words. It doesn't bother him. He's heard enough already.

 

**_xx_ **

 

After accidentally crashing Bones' date, Jim retreats to their hotel room to think.

When did Bones have time to talk Jim up? And why would he do it? It's not as if the Vidiians would care if their doctor's captain was an airhead; so long as Bones' work is solid- which Jim knows it is- why would they give a damn about anything else? Yet the Vidiian Jim met seemed certain that he was a good guy.

He's still running through possible explanations when the door opens and Bones returns. His clothes are a little disheveled, his hair is sticking up, and he looks dazed.

"You all right?" Jim asks, getting to his feet and making his way to Bones without meaning to.

Bones makes a strange noise. "I just got kissed," he says.

Jim nods.

"By a Vidiian."

Jim nods again.

"Man wasn't designed to be kissed like that," Bones continues with a shake of his head. "I don't know what she was doing, and I'm not sure I want to know."

Jim feels his brows creep up his head. He's never seen Bones like this before. "You didn't answer my question, you know."

"Your question?"

"Are you all right?"

Rubbing a hand over his face, Bones shrugs. "I honestly don't know. Lord, I hope I don't get a fetish from this."

Jim snorts. Bones glares at him, but Jim just shakes his head. "You sure you aren't just rusty, old man?"

"You sure you aren't just an oversexed infant?"

"That's a disgusting image you've put into my brain."

"Good. You deserve it."

Rolling his eyes- and boy, is what he's about to do a bad idea, but damned if he isn't going to try- Jim asks, "Hey, why don't we find out?"

Bones freezes. "Pardon?"

"Let's see who's right."

"I don't know about that, Jim..."

"Come on," Jim presses. "It's just a kiss."

Bones' eyes narrow. "Just a kiss, huh?"

Jim nods despite the nerves roiling in his gut. "Just a kiss."

There's an odd expression on Bones' face as he closes the gap between them. Jim doesn't get to examine it long; a moment later, Bones lifts Jim's chin with two fingers, then leans in.

The moment their lips touch, Jim knows he fucked up. He wants Bones too much to play this cool, and Bones going to notice. Bones always notices.

But instead of pulling away, Jim feels himself open his mouth. Bones presses in even closer. He licks once at Jim's top lip, then his tongue is sliding over Jim's, and Jim can't help but grab the front of Bones' jacket.

Bones isn't rusty. He kisses Jim hard, not a trace of uncertainty in his as he backs Jim up against the far wall. Jim only fists the jacket harder as Bones rolls his hips, clinging desperately to it rather than let his hands give him away.

If he could, Jim would stay in the kiss for the rest of his life. He'd never stop feeling Bones glued to him or taste anything other than Bones. He knows he's getting hard and that Bones can probably tell. But Bones isn't moving away. His hands have moved, one to Jim's waist and the other to the back of his head, but Bones is still holding Jim where he is.

This time, Jim rolls his hips, and Bones lets out a soft moan. The hand on Jim's waist tightens its grip. A shiver runs down Jim's spine as he gives up trying not to give himself away. He smoothes one hand over Bones's chest, though the action is jerky- Bones is taking all he can get with the kiss, which has probably devolved into kisses, because he keeps pulling away, only to duck down for more.

With his free hand, Jim reaches around and grabs a handful of Bones' ass. It fits his palm perfectly, and the sound Bones lets out could almost make Jim come in his pants like he's sixteen and never been touched before.

Bones breaks away, panting hard, but doesn't move back.

"What the hell are we doing?" he asks, eyes wide. "Are we really doing this?"

"Do you not want to?"

Bones' brow quirk high enough that Jim's forehead starts to hurt. "Jim, I've wanted you for years." He cocks his head. "Did you not know?"

"I was preoccupied," Jim mumbles. "I was being your esteemed captain, apparently."

"God, shut up," Bones orders. He leans in for another kiss, so Jim is happy to oblige. In return, Bones doesn't protest when Jim pushes him back and directs him to the closer bed. He simply lets himself fall back, then pulls Jim down on top of him.

Jim goes happily, settling himself in Bones' lap as if he's always done that.

"You look good in a suit, you know that?"

Bones pauses in unbuttoning Jim's shirt. "Thank you?"

"I mean it," Jim presses. "That night at the gala, when you showed up with Chapel, I wasn't surprised it took you so long to get backstage. Fuck, Bones. I would have gone down on you then if I'd thought of it."

"Jesus, Jim!"

"So don't- Don't take your suit off. Not this time."

Bones eyes him for a long moment before he nods. "Sure, Jim. I can do that."

And he does. Good God, he does.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Leonard wakes up feeling disgusting. His suit is rumpled and stained beyond repair, and he just knows he stinks. He needs a shower desperately, but he can't find it in himself to move. Jim is still asleep and curled up between Leonard's legs, his head on Leonard's chest. He's drooling a little, which makes Leonard smile as he delicately settles his arms over Jim's waist.

Despite his care, Jim stirs. He blinks for a moment, eyes unfocused, before he shakes his head and looks up at Leonard.

"G'mornin'," he says thickly.

"Mornin'," Leonard replies, a touch wary.

Jim makes no move to get up, though, instead rubbing his face on Leonard's chest and sighing softly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Real good." Jim smiles. "Better than I have in a long time." He hesitates, eyes flicking away momentarily. "I gotta know, Bones. Are you gonna stay?"

Leonard frowns. "Stay?"

"With me," Jim clarifies. "Is this going to be a thing? You and me- us. Are we together?"

Tightening his hold on Jim, Leonard nods. "I'm with you all the way, Jim. Where you go, I go." He lifts a hand to brush Jim's hair out of his face. "Even to the places I wish you wouldn't go."

Jim's lips quirk into a wry smile. "That, or you'll pull me back."

Leonard knows without asking that Jim's thoughts have turned toward Khan. Jim is aware that Leonard brought him back, but Leonard isn't sure how much detail he has about how far Leonard was willing to go. It wasn't just Khan's choice Leonard overrode in his bid to wrestle his captain back from death; it was Jim's, too. It isn't a secret, exactly. He had to explain his process at the hearing after all. Jim wasn't allowed to attend, but the transcript is public record. He could know if he wanted.

Stretching up, Jim presses a chaste kiss to Leonard's lips. "I've never had anyone like you before," he says when he pulls back. "How do I keep you?"

"That was a good start."

"Of course you're a kisser." Jim smiles, wide and happy. "You can't keep your mouth to yourself, can you?"

Leonard snorts just in time for Jim to haul himself forward and dip his head for another kiss. This one is longer and lingering, Jim's teeth hooking on Leonard's lower lip and tugging gently.

"You know, we didn't get that far last night," Jim murmurs. "What do you say we go a little further?"

"Will I be allowed to take my pants off this time?"

"Of course."

Leonard grins. "Then you're on."

Jim lets out a whoop when Leonard flips them over, and whatever the baggage the two of them are going to bring to this, Leonard knows as he looks into Jim's bright eyes that everything will work out.

"What are you waiting for?" Jim grouses. "A personal invitation?"

"Now that seems mannerly," Leonard says mildly as he tugs Jim's boxers down.

Jim huffs, and everything is good. Yeah, they'll be just fine, the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean pike is dead? no.m, no, he's fine


End file.
